


Oral Fixation I: Balance

by Chisaiihana



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rough Oral Sex, mild choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisaiihana/pseuds/Chisaiihana
Summary: Kyungsoo likes having Chanyeol at his feet.





	Oral Fixation I: Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softpcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpcy/gifts).



Kyungsoo’s fingers were trembling with thinly controlled excitement as they slid in and out of Chanyeol’s hot, wet mouth. Chanyeol was on his knees as Kyungsoo hovered over him, standing. He thinks a part of why he likes all of this is because this is the only time he gets to hover over Chanyeol. The taller, larger, man looked so small and helpless as Kyungsoo looked down on him, and twisted the fingers he had in his mouth. He let Chanyeol pass his tongue between his digits, pulling them out slightly only for Chanyeol to poke his tongue out of his mouth, following. Reaching.

Chanyeol looked up at Kyungsoo in silent plea. He wanted more. He was ready for more. Kyungsoo’s fingers rested on Chanyeol’s bottom lip and pinched it slightly as his other hand snaked around the older’s neck. Kyungsoo knew what he was doing, and Chanyeol trusted him wholeheartedly. Kyungsoo’s hand started squeezing the sides of Chanyeol’s neck in tandem with his fingers returning to Chanyeol’s waiting mouth. He thrusted in hard, his fingers reaching the back of Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol moaned deep in his chest, and responded to the intrusion with a full-body shudder, unable to control his unrelenting gag reflex. Kyungsoo kept going, sometimes relaxing the hand around his lover’s neck, sometimes tightening it even harder. All while fucking Chanyeol’s willing mouth with his fingers. Chanyeol moaned and trembled.

He was hard, so incredibly hard, and completely naked at the feet of the fully clothed Kyungsoo. And he loved every second of it. He felt embarrassment, but never humiliation, and he wanted even more. Kyungsoo pulled out of his mouth and lost the grip on his neck. Chanyeol heaved, trying to reclaim the air that escaped his lungs as Kyungsoo pet his hair, whispering words that told him how well he’s doing, and how he’s Kyungsoo’s good little boy. Once he regained some composure, he looked up at Kyungsoo again. He knew he was not allowed to touch, his hands have been planted firmly on his thighs, and they were to stay there. He wanted though. He wanted Kyungsoo in his mouth, not his fingers, but his hardening members that hid beneath the layers of clothes.

Kyungsoo was not one for patience. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled his aching dick out, all too quickly shoving it at Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol eagerly accepted, taking Kyungsoo’s length as much as he could. What he did not expect though was for Kyungsoo’s hand to tangle in his hair, pushing his length further in, and deep throating Chanyeol from the get go. Chanyeol’s hands left his thighs without his permission, automatically rising to hold Kyungsoo’s thighs, pushing him back.

Kyungsoo chuckled darkly, and pulled back completely. Chanyeol brought his hands down the second he realized his wrong doing, and pleaded in a weak voice. He did not know what Kyungsoo was planning, but apologies and pleas left his lips all the the same. The man standing above him tsked, mentioning just how bad Chanyeol was at following orders, at keeping his hands to himself. His arms will have to be tied. Chanyeol begged, rabid fast promises that he will be good now leaving his lips. But Kyungsoo was not lenient, and that’s what Chanyeol loved the most about playing with him. He did not want leniency or niceties, he wanted to be taken apart only to be put back together, swimming in a cloud of discomfort and pleasure.

In no time Chanyeol’s arms were tied behind his back securly. His hands touching his elbows, and the ropes tied high on his arms to ensure his blood circulation was not affected. Kyungsoo returned in front of him, once again petting his hair, and looking deeply into Chanyeol’s eyes, searching for any signs of hesitance or unhappiness. He found none, so he raised his foot, and brought his black leather shoes closer to Chanyeol’s leaking, neglected cock. He softly nudged the member with the front of his show, and Chanyeol’s moan was closer to a loud squeak at the contact.

 

Kyungsoo dragged the point of his shoe along the length of Chanyeol’s cock, watching as it twitched and more precum leaked at the tip, further smearing on Chanyeol’s inner thigh. His foot rested on the floor just below Chanyeol’s balls, and he pushed up, softly at first, and then with increasing pressure. Chanyeol’s breath caught in his throat, barely able to function as the Kyungsoo’s action flooded him with both fear and pleasure. Kyungsoo withdrew his foot a bit further back, and planted it on the floor there. The taller man instantly missed the contact, and wanted so much to move so he can grind his cock against Kyungsoo’s shoe.

He was brought back to his original mission with Kyungsoo’s hand clenching around his jaw, roughly bringing his mouth back towards the shorter man’s thick cock. He was more prepared this time to be forced down all at once, but with his arms tied behind his back his balance wavered. He felt wobbly even as he rested most of his weight on his legs folded beneath him. It was difficult to focus on relaxing his throat and not choking when he was worried about his balance as well. At that moment he realized that Kyungsoo might have done this on purpose, and it was no coincidence that he chose this particular way of tying Chanyeol.

 

He was ripped away from his thoughts with a particularly hard thrust from Kyungsoo, after which the man above him simply held him there, at the base of his cock, with its tip pushing deep down the constricting and gagging muscles of his throat. Chanyeol’s entire body quivered and trembled as he gagged, unable to pull back, and too distracted by his wobbly posture to properly breathe through his nose.

 

But Kyungsoo knew when he had to pull back, letting Chanyeol take a couple of deep breaths. Before long though, he was back in Chanyeol’s mouth, repeating his previous action. Chanyeol lost track of how many times Kyungsoo did this. Kyungsoo was grunting and growling low and deep in his chest. He was getting close, and he always pulled back either when he got too close, or when he knew Chanyeol needed to breath. Kyungsoo pulled back after a particularly long thrust that left chanyeol breathless and shaking. He looked down the taller boy sitting below him, his face red and terribly flushed. Tear stains painted their way down his cheeks, all the way to his chin in a steady stream. There were teardrops falling on Kyungsoo’s shiny leather shoes. Snot, saliva, and precum were smeared all over his mouth, and little noises escaped his mouth as he whimpered and sniffled. He looked absolutely wrecked and Kyungsoo loved it. He took a few seconds to let Chanyeol calm down, all while running fingers through his hair, messaging his head as the boy breathed in deep, stuttering breaths. Kyungsoo leaned down and placed a soft kiss at the top of Chanyeol’s head, right at his hairline. The kneeling boy shuddered and whimpered at the touch. Kyungsoo brought his lips to Chanyeol’s ear, whispering loving soft words, telling him once again how good he is, how he is his best little boy, how good he looks like this, and how much Kyungsoo loves him.

Kyungsoo was stroking himself in long, languid strokes as he was whispering these nothings to Chanyeol. Once he felt calmness wash over his boy, he straightened up again. He did not push back into Chanyeol’s mouth this time, he only nudged his mouth open with the tip of his cock, and continued stroking himself, his other hand tightening in Chanyeol’s hair, keeping his face right where he wanted.

With a low moan and a grunt Kyungsoo came all over Chanyeol’s face, thin ropes of white smearing over his lips, his cheeks, and some getting stuck in his eyelashes, adding more to his already stained face. Chanyeol basked in the feelings washing over him as he accepted Kyungsoo’s cum, he felt love, and pride, and embarrassment with a hint of shame. But mostly, in that moment, he wanted his release. He looked up at Kyungsoo once again, a single breathy “Please” leaving his quivering lips. Kyungsoo simply responded by looking at his foot, and nudging Chanyeol’s member with it once again. Chanyeol understood that this is what he was getting tonight, and he was going to make it work.

With a heavy breath, Chanyeol adjusted himself so he can rub his painfully hard dick against the shiny leather, smearing his precum all over it. It was not comfortable or pleasant per se, but it was all the stimulation and the physical contact he was allowed to have. He moved closer to Kyungsoo, placing his forehead low on Kyungsoo’s hip, deeply breathing in the scent of sweat and cum he found there as he bucked his hips against the leather. Kyungsoo’s only action was going back to petting his boy’s hair as the boy moaned and struggled searching for his release. Kyungsoo used his other hand to hold Chanyeol’s shoulder, keeping him steady as his movements became erratic and irregular. After some time and some frustrating struggle, Chanyeol finally felt the familiar heat creep up his body, his body seized as he held his breath and came, white streaks painting the black leather, and dirtying the floor around it.

Chanyeol nearly collapsed in exhaustion, only to be held by Kyungsoo, who quickly kneeled down, peppering his face with kisses as he undid his binds, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“You’re such a good boy Chanyeol, you are so good to me baby. I am so proud of you, you did so well.” Kyungsoo whispered, each of those statements punctuated by a series of soft kisses wherever Kyungsoo’s lips could reach.

And those words were all Chanyeol needed to hear to completely relax in Kyungsoo’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much my first fic, and it was written primarily for softpcy, who you should check for all your soft subyeol needs. 
> 
> If you think I should add any tags that I haven't please say so. I did not review this too much because if I did I would have backed out from posting it so I am sorry about typos or other issues. 
> 
> Also, the whole time I was writing this I was hearing Yixing say balance at Chanyeol in my head oh wells.
> 
> I plan on writing a few more oral focused fics somehow and leaving a comment is always very encouraging especially since I'm so now to this!! So leave away!


End file.
